Ace's Ponyville Days
by Sacredheart99
Summary: Description: When Wild Ace moves to Ponyville for a change of scenery, he gets more than he bargains for. Love square (Like a love triangle but with THREE love interests) Rated M for future lemons maybe, violence maybe, swearing ETC. No flames please. I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Wild Ace is my OC. Please review. Accepting OCs.


(Wild Ace's POV)

Ponyville, my new home. I flew with my duffle bag in my mouth, since I preferred to travel light, and scanned the ground for the pony I was looking for. Her name was Mayor Mare, and I had met her the day before. She was pretty young, about twenty or so, silvery hair with a cream coat and blue eyes. She was really nice, offering me a cup of tea while I waited. I think she likes me… but I'm only eighteen, so yeah, no dice.

Just to help, I'll describe myself to you. I have cherry red hair in a quiff, two locks falling down on either side of my eyes, neat hair to my shoulders and sky blue eyes. My cutie mark is a winged black spade, like the card symbol, depicting my card skills and aerobatic skills, being a Pegasus pony.

My house was a pretty little number located just one block away from the local Library, which I don't really plan to visit. I'm no book enthusiast, I prefer to fly around and play cards and often just doze on a cloud. I love the easy life. I saw the familiar silver haired mayor and flew down, landing softly on the dirt path.

"Hello Mayor," I said. She turned and smiled nervously "Ace, it's wonderful to see you again. How's your sister?" she asked me, and it looked as if she was sweating. It wasn't that hot, in fact it was very mild, the way I preferred it. "Three more months and she's decided on a name for the little colt, Silver Lining".

My sister Sweetie Clouds and her husband Thunderclap were having a foal, a little colt from what the doctor said, and they thought Silver Lining would be a good name. "Oh how wonderful, are you here to move in? I can show you to your house if you'd like" she offered kindly, adjusting her glasses.

I nodded "Yeah, that'd be helpful. Thanks Mayor,"

"Eileen, my name is Eileen" she said, turning and leading me to where I guessed my house was. It was a really nice house too, but I didn't get why she was being so informal. We stood outside for a moment before she hoofed me the keys and I unlocked the door, walking inside to find that the movers had already gotten here and put my couch and furniture in place.

I gotta tip those movers next time I see them.

"Thanks for walking me here May-erm I mean Eileen," I corrected half way, trying to be polite. She blushed and dismissed my thanks with a wave of her hoof "It was nothing, just doing my job Ace. Come to Town Hall if you need anything from me, anything at all". I shivered mentally "Good to know Eileen, I'll see you later then".

She smiled and walked outside, shutting the door behind her but not before winking at me. I gulped. This was going to be _fun_. I flew upstairs and set my bag down on the bed, sheets and all placed on it. Screw tipping one bit, they get two for going the sheets. I sat on the edge of the bed for a moment and relaxed.

That was until I got a knock at the door. "Just a second!" I called down, flying to the door down the stairs and opening it. An outrageously pink mare with bright blue eyes, a hot pink afro of a mane and a basket of muffins in her hooves stood there, smiling widely. "Hiya! Welcome to Ponyville! My name is Pinkie Pie, you can just call me Pinkie. What's your name?" she asked in her girly voice.

"Oh hey Pinkie, my name's Wild Ace, but you can just call me Ace. Everypony does".

She giggled "Cool, I heard somepony new was moving to Ponyville so I was SOOOOOO exited that I baked some muffins. I didn't know what flavour you'd like, so I made three of every flavour I could imagine!" she said, thrusting the basket with three balloons, two blue with yellow strings and one yellow with a blue string tied to the handle, into my hooves.

"Thanks," I said "Do you want to come inside? I'm just unpacking now, so it's not all that exciting."

She nodded and the little curled forelock of hair bounced up and down, and she bounced inside like a rabbit. I raised a brow but dismissed it, I wasn't any more normal. She sat on my couch and smiled at me as I walked into the kitchen, placing the freshly baked muffins onto the countertop for later.

I noticed her holding a photo in her hooves, smiling at it fondly. I walked over and peered over her shoulder at it. It was the picture of me, my mom, my dad, my little sister and her husband. "Is this your family?" she asked me. I nodded "Mmm-hmm, that there's my mom, that's my dad, those two are my sister and my brother in law".

She smiled. She seemed to do it a lot. "Aww, you're so lucky to have such a big family. Anyway, Ace, you're moving in right?" she asked. "Yup," I said. "Why?"

"Because I needed a change of scenery, that and my 'big' family was running out of room since my new nephew is gonna be born soon, and my room was gonna be the foal's room. I had to move out to give the foal some room" I explained, sitting down beside her on the couch. She hugged me tightly, pressing her face into my shoulder.

I felt my cream coloured cheeks warm "Uhh Pinkie…"

"Yeah Ace?"

"Why are you hugging me so tightly? It's kinda…"

She pulled away looking content, brushing a lock of my cherry red hair from my face with her hoof "Sorry, I get carried away sometimes. You are a really nice stallion though, really caring and all. Maybe if you'd like, I could throw a party for you tonight." Party? For me? Really? Wow, Ponyville has everything.

"Thanks Pinkie, I try. A party? I don't know, I just wanna stay at home tonight. Get all adjusted to living in Ponyville, maybe tomorrow night if it's ok" I said. She seemed the teensiest bit sad but she smiled widely instead "Cool then, I'll see you tomorrow night! Oh and don't bring anything but yourself ok? Bye!" she said, hugging me one last time before bouncing off and out the door.

What an energetic mare, I thought. I looked over to the muffins and grabbed one. It smelt like apple and cinnamon, and when I took a bite out of it, flavour exploded in my mouth. It was like a party and my taste buds were invited. I scarfed it down as slowly as I could and went work on the next muffin, a blueberry one.

I went to take a bite when I heard a tap on my kitchen window. A grey mare with a blonde mane and strabismus, I was guessing, hovered outside the window. She smiled at me "Hi, I smelt muffins and I couldn't resist. Can I come in and have one?" she asked in a tomboyish voice. I nodded and let her in.

She had bubbles for a cutie mark. I wondered what it symbolised.

"Are you staring at my flank or my cutie mark?" she asked, making me realise the area I was staring at. I blushed and apologised "Sorry, I didn't realise I was staring. Erm, your cutie mark. What does it mean?" I asked. She looked at the mark and sighed "I don't really remember anymore, but what about you? I saw your cutie mark, what does that mean?" she asked me, pointing her hoof at my winged spade cutie mark.

"It's a spade, y'know from cards. It symbolises my talent in card tricks and aerobatics". She looked confused so I explained what aerobatics was and she went "Oh!" in understanding. She noticed the muffins and asked before grabbing one of the blueberry ones, biting into it and sighing contentedly "Oh these are Pinkie Pie's best muffins ever! She only ever puts her fine sugar in batches meant for ponies special to her, like her parents or boyfriends".

I certainly wasn't Pinkie's parent, so that meant she likes me? Nah, I mean this mare probably knows Pinkie better than I do, so what if she's right? "So um, what's your name? Mine's Derpy Hooves," she said out of nowhere, swallowing her mouthful of muffin. Derpy, that's a unique name.

"Wild Ace, but you can just call me Ace. Everypony does."

Derpy smiled and I tell ya, it was the sweetest looking smile I'd ever seen. She grabbed something out of her tail, a piece of paper and grabbed a pencil out of there too, scribbling something down before placing the strip of paper in my hoof. _43 Hoofstone Rd. Derpy Hooves – visit sometime, I'll bake muffins!_

I blushed and she did too "I'll see you maybe Ace, I'm free later tonight if you wanna visit. I'll be waiting". She hugged me before walking outside and shutting the door, flying off. Wow was all I could say. Why were so many mares into me? Was it something I did? Something I said?

I noticed the box marked MOVIES / DVD PLAYER and smiled. At least I'll get my home entertainment system set up. Once I had done that I lined my shelf with the DVDs and put the muffins in the cupboard, going upstairs and unpacking everything. I put the empty cardboard boxes in the spare room.

I thought it'd be nice to walk around Ponyville, check out my new home. I barely got out of the door before somepony yelled at me from the sky. I looked up and saw a cerulean mare, magenta eyes and rainbow mane flying above me. She had her forelegs crossed, that was until I looked up at her.

Her mouth fell agape and her cerulean cheeks turned red. She looked almost nervous as she landed a meter away from me. "Can I help you?" I asked. She seemed nervous at first, but regained confidence and puffed up her chest "Yeah, I heard you met Pinkie Pie earlier. I just came here to say stay away from her ok?"

I raised a brow "Why?"

"Because I said so, I don't need you stallions spoiling her! She's only sixteen, she's out of your league slick" she warned me in her tomboyish voice that broke occasionally. Sixteen?! She looked seventeen to me. Wow, she's at her prime right now, but I don't think of mares that way.

I guess this rainbow mare was really protective of her friend, and I could understand why. Pinkie was most likely a virgin, and an innocent too. My ears drooped in defeat. If this mare was so protective of her friend, it was for a good reason "First off, it's not slick, it's Ace. And two, I'll stay away from her if you think it's important I do."

She looked ready to knock my block off, but when I said the second part of my sentence she looked gobsmacked "Really? You're not kidding just to get me off your back?" she asked, eyes wide. I shook my head. Why was she so astonished? "Wow, you're the first stallion to agree with me".

"What do you mean first?"

She explained that Pinkie was indeed virgin and an innocent, and that several stallions had ignored her warnings and tried to _get with_ Pinkie, three times against Pinkie's will. "I had no idea, and I'm not even into her that way. We're just friends" I explained, making the rainbow mare breathe a sigh of relief.

"By the way, what's your name? You got my name, I'm Wild Ace."

She smiled "Rainbow Dash, you seem cool. Maybe we can hang later," she said, seeming to loosen up and become friendlier towards me. I think she might be a really awesome friend "Yeah maybe. So Rainbow, I was going to have a look around Ponyville but I needed somepony to show me around" I explained.

With a single flap of her wings she was airborne "I can manage that. Follow me, if you can keep up!"

I opened my wings "Oh you're on". She speedily showed me around, trying to beat me to the final destination; The Golden Oaks Library. I wasn't a big fan of libraries, but I still beat her there. Wings beating speedily, heart racing, adrenaline coursing through my veins. I loved flying more than anything else.

"AHH!"

I didn't have time to even blink before I crashed into somepony and blacked out. I woke up, spots swimming in my vision, inside a house or something. I felt something cold and wet on my forehead, and found it was a wet tea-towel. I groaned in pain, realising that my entire body felt sore, at least whoever I had crashed into broke my fall.

"Oh, he's awake. Are you ok?" a voice asked, obviously not Rainbow. I focused eyes on the source of the voice; it was a lavender unicorn with heliotrope eyes and a blue, pink and purple mane cut neatly. "I think so… who did I crash into? Are they ok?" I asked, voice strained. The unicorn giggled "I'm fine, thanks for asking."

I blushed "Oh, sorry."

"It's alright. Rainbow tells me your name is Ace, is that right?" she asked, sitting down beside me. I was on a starry quilted bed in what appeared to be a library. Great. A library. "Yeah, Wild Ace is my full name, but ponies just call me Ace for short. What's your name by the way?"

She smiled "Twilight Sparkle, but ponies just call me Twilight or Twi for short. It's great to meet you Ace, I hear you're moving into Ponyville." She chatted, her magic lifting the tea-towel off my head and drying it with another tea-towel. "Mmm-hmm," I said, opening my wings and checking them. Both intact. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Might I ask why?" Twilight asked me. I told her why I had moved in and she smiled lovingly "Aww! That was sweet of you. So do you have anything planned tonight? I was thinking of reorganising my books but needed another pair of helping hooves, would you be interested? I'll make some lemonade and sandwiches!" she offered.

I shrugged. I wasn't a big fan of books, but I liked to help ponies, so I agreed and she smiled. Rainbow moved from over by the DARING DO section and sat beside me on the bed, placing a thick book on my lap, smiling widely "You gotta read this one, it's where Daring Do finds the lost sapphire statue and Ahuitzotl tries to stop her! It's my favourite one!" she gushed, eyes sparkling.

I looked at the cover and immediately recognised it as a book I used to own, back when I was a colt. There's a reason I don't like books or being in libraries, but I'll save it for later. It's a long one. The cover held the image of a Rainbow-esc mare swinging a vine over crocodile infested waters with a sapphire statue in her hooves. The title was DARING DO AND THE SAPPHIRE STATUE.

"Daring Do? I used to own this book, it was my favourite one too" I added half-heartedly, looking the cover over. Rainbow looked to Twilight and I think she gestured to talk with her, because they both walked into the next room and I could hear chatter, mostly girly squealing from Rainbow and logical banter from Twilight.

I turned the book around and read the blurb.

 _Daring Do returns in this epic adventure, saving the long-lost sapphire statue from the evil clutches of Ahuitzotl, the cat lord. Will this adventurous mare escape with the statue? Or will her fate fall into Ahuitzolt's hands? Read to find out. Written by A.K. Yearling._

I rolled my eyes and flipped to the front page, reading until Twilight and Rainbow both walked in and looked at me, expecting something. I put the book down and put my legs over the edge of the bed "So? What were you ladies talking about?" I asked. Rainbow shrugged "Girl stuff. Hey, I forgot to show you Sweet Apple Acres earlier. I'll take you there tomorrow, sound good?"

I nodded.

"Good, I'll see you two tomorrow. Gotta dash!" she said, zooming out the open window, a fast fading rainbow trail in her wake. Twilight sat beside me "If you like you can help stack the books so I can organise them, and I'll go make some snacks". I smiled and she grinned nervously "Sure, that'd be awesome".

I walked downstairs and saw all the books around me, feeling that sense of fear. I gulped and got to work, pulling random books of the shelves and stacking them. That was until I pulled out one book and then I was crushed under a book avalanche. I screamed and flailed my limbs everywhere, knocking them off me.

I felt a strange aura surround me, lifting the books off of me and stacking them around me. Twilight stood there looking worried "Oh my goddess, Ace, are you ok?"

"Fine, just got smothered by books" I said dusting off. She let out a relieved sigh and sat beside me on the floor, magic sorting the books for me. She noticed the sad tone in my voice "Something's bothering you, what is it?" she asked. I took a deep breath.

"A long time ago, when I was a colt, I loved books like nopony's business. I would visit the library every day to read, but one day when I went to grab out a book to read… the whole shelf collapsed on me and I had to go to hospital. I missed out on half a year of school for that, and I had to repeat grade 6 all over again. Ever since I've had a… a fear… of books. That's why I'm nervous around libraries".

She hugged me tightly, burying her face in my shoulder, making me blush "You poor soul, that must have been terrifying for you." I put my forelegs around her and hugged her back, hearing a soft sigh "I'm ok, I just need a nap and some food. Food solves everything" I said, making her chuckle.

She pulled back to look at me and I saw some strange, tender look in her eyes. She went to kiss me, but changed her mind half way and buried her face in my shoulder instead "Instead of organising the books, you can make the snacks if you like". I thanked her and she directed me to the kitchen. I grabbed out four pieces of bread, buttered them and put a good amount of grass and daisies on two of the pieces, placing the other two pieces on top and slicing them into triangles.

I looked in her fridge for lemons or lemonade and found a jug of iced lemonade, pouring it into cups and putting them onto a tray as well as the sandwiches. When I brought them in, she had already organised all the books and was waiting for me. I set them down and she picked up a sandwich with her magic, taking a bite.

"Mmm, these are good. You make them the same way I do, isn't that funny? We make sandwiches the same way," she chuckled, sipping the lemonade. I smiled and took a bite of sandwich, really enjoying a bite of good food and realising that I hadn't eaten since this morning. I took a sip of lemonade and it brought back memories.

"Yeah, I usually add about half grass and half daisy, it's the way my mom made sandwiches for me back in primary school" I said, remembering how mom used to make my sandwiches back then, with a little mayonnaise too. Those were the days, back when everything was so simple, none of this teenager business.

She looked to the clock "It's half past twelve, and since I've gotten the books organised I've got half an hour to spare." I thought "We can talk for a little while if you like, I've got the whole day to spare." I said. She nodded and levitated the jug from the fridge, setting it down on the floor beside her along with a bowl of fruit. We were in for a long talk, and I was glad.

/

It was one thirty when I left, since we had talked longer than she expected and I had to leave anyway. She was supposed to meet somepony important and needed to be alone, so I left and flew back to my house. I was just about to open my door when I heard a voice call from above.

"Hey Ace!"

I looked up to see Rainbow Dash peering over the edge of a cloud down at me, smiling widely. "Hey Rainbow, what's up?" I asked. She flew down and landed beside me "So I was gonna show you Sweet Apple Acres, you up for it?" she asked me. I nodded "Sure, lead the way". I opened my wings and followed her to a huge apple orchard, the smell of dirt and apples filling my nostrils.

I landed at the entrance and looked around. The place looked really country, really rustic and it smelt of soil and apples. "Howdy Rainbow, and who's that you've got there?" a rowdy sounding female voice asked loudly from afar, belonging to a blonde maned mare with an orange coat and green eyes, wearing a brown Stetson.

She was gorgeous.

She walked over to us and I felt my face warm, butterflies panicking in my stomach. I felt too nervous to say anything. Rainbow nudged me "Say hi." She rolled her eyes "Sorry AJ, he's not usually this shy. I think he's in love with you" Rainbow teased, yet she said it with a straight face.

I blushed profusely "N-no! I'm not in love with her! Why would I be in love? She's not pretty!" then I facehoofed and felt utterly stupid. AJ didn't give me the reaction I expected; she laughed "Never mind then, what might his name be then? Since I don't think ah'm gonna get an answer from him" she asked Rainbow.

"His name's Wild Ace, but he goes by just Ace. Oh yeah and Ace, this is Applejack but she just goes by AJ".

Applejack tipped her hat to me and I smiled nervously, my cream face a bright red. "So I'll leave you two to get acquainted, I gotta get the weather patrol done or I'm never gonna hear the end of it from Twi. Seeya!" Rainbow cooed, flying off with a SWOOOOSH, leaving me and Applejack alone.

She cleared her throat "Lemme show ya around my home, I'll bake some apple pie and make some fresh apple cider after". I nodded and followed her as she showed me around, partially airborne as she walked around, showing me the pig pens and the many, many apple trees.

I don't think Ponyville's ever going hungry.

After a long walk we arrived at the barnlike house in the centre of the orchard, a bunch of foals running around with little red capes on. One of them was a little white unicorn with a pink and purple curled mane and green eyes, one was a little orange Pegasus with a boyish purple mane and purple eyes, and the last one was a pale yellow foal with a coral pink hair, orange eyes and a large pink bow.

"Applebloom! C'mere and meet the new pony in town!" Applejack called to the foals, the little yellow one running in lead. I guessed that little yellow foal was Applebloom. "Hiya! Welcome tah Sweet Apple Acres! I'm Apple Bloom!" Applebloom said eagerly to me, eyes sparkling.

I said hi and she introduced me to her friends, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. They seemed like cool kids.

They ran off to play and Applejack and I walked inside, family pictures everywhere. It had a really homey feel to it. "So Ace, ya wanna help me make the pie?" she asked me in her folksy voice that I thought was really amazing. "Sure, just show me how I can help" I said, following her into the large kitchen. A wood burning fire with bellows. Wow, down to earth was right.

She grabbed out a baking pan and the ingredients, all except apples. She told me to wait and dashed outside, zooming to a tree and bucking it with her rear legs, apples falling into a bucket which she brought back inside. I peeled the apples and she made the dough, rolling it out and lining the tray with it. I put the cut and peeled apple segments into the tray and she put in spices, cinnamon and a little bit of sugar, placing the top on and putting it in the oven.

"Now this pie's gonna be real tasty, you'll see. I'll go make some cider hon, be right back" she said, walking from the kitchen. I smiled nervously. My goddess, she was beautiful and strong willed and so… so wow. I had never felt so nervous and giddy around a mare before, I think I _am_ falling for her, but how to tell her? She seems independent and confident, I don't think I can tell her.

She came back in with a barrel with a little tap in the side of it, placing it down and grabbing two mugs, pouring us two mugs of frosty cider and offering me one. I took it and sipped it, feeling the apple-y cool liquid slide down my throat. My goddess, I had never tasted anything so… amazing.

She chuckled "I take it ya like my cider?"

"Yes, it's amazing. I've never tasted anything so… so amazing!" I gushed, sipping the frosty liquid. She smiled "Thanks hon, I try. Oh! Forgetful me, I'm supposed to water the fields today! Aww shoot, it's gonna take me a whole week to water all of Sweet Apple Acres" she said. I had an idea.

"Applejack, I've got an idea, it's risky but it'll get the whole of your farm watered in less than an hour!" I said, making her raise her brow "What are y'all talking about hon?" she asked me. I told her to trust me and I flew off as fast as I could out the door, locating the reservoir and getting to work. I worked out a rout around it and began to fly in a circle around the water, pulling it up into a mini-water spout.

Tears prickled my eyes and my wings felt as if they would tear off at the speed I was going at, but this was all to help… Applejack. Once I had gotten the water spout in control I zoomed back to Sweet Apple Acres, spinning with it as I flew and flew high over the farm, spinning to keep the spout in ball-formation.

"What in the hay are you doing?" Applejack called from below. I had to concentrate or else there'd be a flood, not rain. I gave one final spin before kicking the ball and BOOOM, the ball of water exploded into thousands and billions and millions of water droplets, sprinkling over the orchard and watering the trees. I lost my balance and plummeted into the dirt, blacking out for the second time today.

I woke up back in the house, on the couch, blanket pulled up to my stomach with a slice of warm apple pie sitting on the coffee table. I groaned and stretched, feeling bandages all over my back legs and grazes on my side. I grabbed the pie slice and took a bite, flavour exploding in my mouth. My mouth watered and I couldn't eat it fast enough.

I finished it and sat back, feeling a mixture of pain and a full stomach. "Feeling better hon?"

I looked over to the door to see Applejack standing there, wet mane clinging to her coat, rain sprinkled in her mane, eyes misty, lips full and pouty. Oh goddess. My heart sped up, breathing harshened, I began to sweat and a strange urge filled my body. Her beautiful, fit body was so… so… perfect.

"Fine…" was all I could choke out. She smirked and sat beside me "Good to know, and I gotta repay ya for watering all of our farm for us. That job was gonna take an entire week to do, but y'all did it in less than an hour! Thank-you Ace."

She put her hoof to my cheek and leaned closer, eyes closed. OH GODDESS. Our lips met and the first thing that I tasted was apples, apples and a strange new taste… Applejack's lips. That was the only way I could explain it. Her lips parted ever so slightly as an invitation, and I hesitantly took it. "Whoa nelly…" she whispered against my lips.

A sudden burst of confidence hit me and I moved my lips against hers gently, and she sighed softly, pressing our chests together and putting her hooves on my thighs. I had never been so breathless around a mare before, and when she kissed me out of the blue… I knew I was in love.

I wanted to spend every moment of my life with her, help her on the farm and even raise foals eventually. I slid my forelegs under her arms and pulled her closer to me. She pulled away from the kiss, a line of saliva connecting our mouths, which I quickly wiped away. She smiled at me "Yer a real good kisser."

"Thanks, I… I had no idea you felt this way about me Applejack," I said.

She smiled and stood up, putting her hat back on. I hadn't realised she had taken it off. "I couldn't think of any other way to thank a kind, honest stallion like you." She said, making me blush "Maybe ya could come around for dinner tomorrow, I'd really appreciate it hon" she said, winking at me before walking outside.

I grinned and felt the butterflies in my stomach settle. I had only just met this beautiful apple farmer today, yet I felt as if I wanted to be married to this mare. No mare had ever made me feel this way. She gave me such a giddy smile, as if my head could float right off my neck. I sat there for a moment with a stupid grin plastered on my face when I heard a voice.

"Are you mah sister's new boyfriend?"

I looked and saw a cute little filly with a coral pink mane, bright amber eyes and a cute mane-bow. "I um, I'm actually not sure, but who are you? You're her sister?" I asked. She nodded "Sure am! I'm Applebloom, who are you?" she asked me. "I'm Wild Ace, it's nice to meet you Applebloom. Um, can you tell Applejack that I'll come around for dinner; she invited me."

Applebloom nodded "Sure, I'll tell her. Seeya 'round!"

I waved goodbye and stood, being careful not to strain by back legs and walked outside into the cool air. I had just gotten out of Sweet Apple Acres when Rainbow landed in front of me, holding a blue gift with a red bow in her mouth. My goddess, the look in her sparkling magenta eyes… I gulped.

She spat the gift onto the ground and smiled nervously "Hey Ace, I got you a housewarming gift. I know it's really late and all, but I thought you'd like it." She said as I took the box and opened it, finding two tickets. Two _Wonderbolt Air Show_ tickets, for VIP seats. How the buck did she get these?! These kind of tickets were reserved for special guests of the Wonderbolts themselves.

"T-tickets to the Wonderbolt show?" I exclaimed in an unusually high voice.

She giggled "Yeah, for this Saturday. I pulled a few strings and… I thought we could go – together of course." I blinked. Was she asking me out? Probably… not. I smiled widely and her beautiful face mirrored my smile "Ohmygosh Rainbow, I-I'd love to go!" I said, making her cheer.

She hugged me and I could smell a strong, spicy scent in her mane. I buried my muzzle deeper in her mane and inhaled deeply, realising what I was doing only AFTER she spoke "Heh, like my new shampoo?"

I backed away and she had a smug grin on her face. She chuckled a little before sighing "Ace, there's something I gotta tell you. I-it's important if we want to be friends and all," she said "So pay attention ok?"

"Ok."

She took a deep breath and looked really… scared. She wasn't confessing _love_ to me, was she? Did I even feel that way about her? I… I think I do, but what about AJ? She loves me right? What about Rainbow? Ugh, I hate love. It's so confusing! The universe can't make up its frigging mind about WHO I LOVE.

"Ace, I know we've only met this morning but I feel as if I could hang with you forever. I feel so weak and so strong at the same time, so fast yet so slow, so smart yet so clueless. I know why I feel this way, and it's only when I'm around _you_. I… I'm gonna say this out loud, and you don't have to feel the same way or even have to talk to me anymore… but I love you Ace. With all my being, I care about you".

Tears welled in her eyes and I fought back the urge to wipe them away with my hoof. She looked up at me sadly "So… do you like me back?" she asked. I put my hoof to her shoulder. She looked from my hoof to me questioningly. "Rainbow… I think you're beautiful, there's no denying that but…"

"But what?"

"I'd have to take you out on a date first. How's Saturday Night?"

She blushed "That'd be awesome Ace. Say, pick me up at eight? I live up in that huge rainbow cloud house, see it? Over there." She said, pointing her hoof to the huge rainbow cloud house in the distance. I whistled "Wow, nice place. How much did it cost?" I asked. She shrugged "I inherited it from my parents."

I nodded and before I knew it, she had kissed my cheek and flew off. I realised that she had taken one of the two tickets and smiled. Wow, on a date with Rainbow Dash this Saturday. It's Thursday today, so I've got a day. That's awesome, but I'd better tell Pinkie that the party's gonna be off then, due to my dinner date with AJ.

I opened my wings and, though a little grazed from the fall, took flight and sped as fast as I could to find her. I was flying for a few minutes before I saw her walk into this candy looking place, singing something to herself. I breathed a sigh of relief and flew down, taking off my bandages and putting them in a nearby trash can.

I got to the door just as it was closing and she saw me, smiling "Hiya Ace! What's up?"

"Pinkie, I gotta talk about tomorrow night's party. I-"

She put her hoof to my mouth to silence me "Shh, c'mon inside. I got something special for you~!"

I was kinda worried, but it was Pinkie Pie. What could be so dangerous? I walked inside and the smell of frosting and cake and sweets hit me, making my mouth water. She sat by the counter, a rectangular pink box on the counter. She held a piping bag in her hooves, icing whatever was inside. I guessed cupcakes.

She finished icing the cupcakes and ushered me over, blue eyes sparkling like crystals. I stepped over by the counter and she showed me the box filled with red velvet iced cupcakes, sprinkled with black aces. I chuckled "Is this for me?" I asked. She nodded and giggled "Duh! Here, try one!"

She grabbed one and, before I could blink, shoved it into my mouth. At first I was kinda angry for her just shoving the cupcake into my mouth, but once I tasted it, I wasn't so angry. It wasn't too sweet, it wasn't too anything; it was perfect. I sighed as the flavour melted in my mouth, licking my lips. Pinkie smiled and closed the box.

"So Pinkie, listen, I've got some bad news. Please don't get mad at me," I began. The pink mare looked up at me sadly "You can't come to the party tonight? That's ok, it was really just was going to be the girls and you anyway." I was surprised. "Really? You're not mad?"

She shook her head "Nope, not at all. I mean, I'm kinda sad… but you can say sorry with a _kiss_."

My cheeks flamed. Another mare wanting to kiss me, what is it about me? Why am I so attractive? She giggled at the look on my face and stepped closer, cornering me against the counter, the tips of our muzzles touching. She leaned closer and pressed her sweet tasting lips against mine, making me blush and moan quietly.

Her lips tasted like sweet, sweet candy. I wonder what my lips taste like to her. I put my forelegs around her and pulled her closer, making her sigh against my lips and snuggle into me. Oh goddess, she was so warm and smelt like strawberries. She was so cute and girly and… and I think I'm in love.

How can I be in love with two, no… three mares at once?! My heart can't take it. I can't choose one without upsetting the other two. UGH! My heart. She pulled away, smiling contently, and brushed her hoof across my cheek "Ace… I've only known you for a day and I love you. I want you to be my boyfriend."

My eyes widened "P-Pinkie Pie…"

"Hear me out. I'll bake cupcakes for you every day and we can take long walks together, we're meant for each other!" she said sweetly, nuzzling my cheek and making me blush harder. I had no idea of what to say to her. I liked her, but what about Rainbow and Applejack? If I went out with Pinkie, they'd never talk to me again.

I gently nudged her away, standing up and sighing sadly "Pinkie Pie, I need to go home. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She whimpered "Please don't leave me alone… I promise I won't be weird!"

"Pinkie, you're not weird. I've just… I've just got issues and I think it'd be best if we…"

"NO! Please!" she cried, leaping for me and knocking me back onto the floor. Her beautiful blue eyes welled up with tears and she began to sob. It hurt me inside to see her cry. I put my hoof to her cheek and I guess I did what I had to. "Pinkie, I'll go out with you on one condition."

"Yes! Anything!"

"Will you promise that you'll always love me no matter what?"

She nodded rapidly and kissed me again, peppering my face with kisses and snuggling into my chest, her hair tickling my nose. I patted her pink afro and she giggled "I love you so much! We're gonna have so much fun! How about we go on a date Friday?" she asked. Friday was tomorrow and my dinner with AJ.

"How about Sunday instead? I've got dinner with Applejack that night and I've got…" oh crap, I forgot about Rainbow "… I've got chores to do on Saturday." I saved my flank. From the look on her sweet face she believed me "Oh, Sunday's fine for me. I love you Ace."

"I love you too Pinkie Pie," I said. I had to at least enjoy dating her if I was going to make this work, so I kissed her and she melted against my lips, moaning and quivering. I hugged her curvy body to mine and wrapped my forelegs around her, opening my mouth ever so slightly and gently tonguing her lips. She then began to grind on me and her tongue flicked the tip of mine gently, making me pant.

Oh goddess oh goddess oh goddess.

I tilted my head and slid my tongue into her warm, sweet mouth. Her reaction came in the form of a very sexy moan, running her hoof through my mane and bucking her hips ever so slightly. She was working me like putty in her hooves. I pulled away before it got too heated and she looked at me with a really lusty look.

I blushed and smiled nervously. "I can't wait for Sunday," she said to me, kissing my forehead before getting off me and grabbing the box of cupcakes, giving them to me. I kissed her forehead and went to the door, opening it "I can't wait either." I said, walking out into the night and walking to my place.

I came to the door, unlocked it and went inside, placing the box in the fridge for later. I realised only then how dark it was, the sun was setting and the moon had risen a little. So many thoughts were running through my head, of all the mares I had met in one day and the three of them I had dates with (two if you excluded AJ's dinner). Jeez, back in Cloudsdale I was a nopony, I miss that life.

Like I mentioned before, I'm a loner, I don't feel comfortable having huge amounts of friends. I went upstairs and threw myself onto my bed and began to cry. I couldn't handle dating all these mares at once, it was immoral, and I hate that. I think of mares as beautiful and talented equals, not objects, and dating three behind each other's backs was… against _me_ , and everything I stood for. What did I stand for now?

Tears were running down my face and I couldn't stop crying. That was until I heard knocks at my window. I turned and saw Rainbow Dash hovering there, a strange sympathetic look on her face. I got up and let her in. She sat on the bed beside me. "Ace, there's something I need to talk to you about…" she said.

I looked up at her and nodded "Yes Rainbow?"

"I saw you kissing Pinkie Pie, and… and I thought at first that you were cheating on me already but after seeing you cry like this, I think something's up. What's going on? Why are you so sad?" she asked me, putting her foreleg around my shoulder comfortingly. I had to tell her the truth, I hated lies.

I took a deep breath. "I helped Applejack with her farm jobs and she invited me to dinner, but not before kissing me. Then there was Pinkie, I had to tell her that the party for Friday was off because of AJ's dinner but she kissed me and I guess I felt sorry for her and… and I agreed to go out with her."

Rainbow didn't react the way I expected; she nodded understandingly. Did she hear what I was saying? "I still love you Rainbow, but I understand fully and completely if you don't want to date me anymore" I said firmly. She raised both brows "What? I still wanna date you, but… I'm not sure I like you dating me AND Pinkie Pie."

"I know, but if I chose one of you the other will hate me. I don't want you _or_ Pinkie to hate me. Why does love have to HURT so much?!" I cried, feeling my heart ache and send shocks through my veins. I clutched my chest and began to sob uncontrollably, feeling the prismatic mare's forelegs go around me and hug me to her. She put my head on her shoulder and stroked my mane lovingly. I could smell her spicy shampoo.

She pulled me back and held me at forelegs length, studying my face. I felt the urge to lean in and kiss her, so I did, but she put her hoof to my lips "Uh Ace, I do wanna kiss you and all but… not when you're all snotty and crying. Sorry, I have standards" she said, embarrassing me. I had gone to kiss her and she turned me down.

Ouch.

"O-oh, sorry" I muttered, sitting back and wiping my face with a tissue on my bedside table. Once I had cleaned up she inspected my face then planted a kiss on my lips, surprising me. I raised a brow and kissed her, taking _her_ by surprise. I parted my lips and moved my lips against hers, making her tense for some reason. I froze and removed my lips from hers. She looked up at me sadly.

"Ace, can I tell you something _really_ personal?" she asked me. I nodded "I keep secrets."

She sighed and took a deep breath. "You know how I got those tickets? I said I 'pulled a few strings'. What I meant was that… I got them by sweet talking my ex, Soarin, one of the Wonderbolts. He was a real jerk, that's why I broke up with him; I caught him cheating on me with some Appaloosan hussy after one of his shows. That's why I tend to stray away from dating, but when I found you…" she placed her hoof on her heart.

"I understand, and I really want to kick this Soarin fella's flank for hurting you like that" I said. She sighed "Don't waste your time, he's not worth it. But still, I really don't like the idea of me and Pinkie both dating you at the same time. Makes me feel cheap" Rainbow said, stretching her wings.

"You are many things Rainbow Dash, but cheap is NOT one of them. Oh wait that came out wrong!" I blurted out, soon realising my mistake. She chuckled then her stern face returned "If you want to date me, tell Pinkie you're going to have to break up with her. If you want to date Pinkie, tell me you want to break up. Right now. Me or Pinkie."

I couldn't decide. And I wondered what my relationship with Applejack was. I'd better leave the apple farmer out of this for now, as far as I knew I was still just a 'friend'. I stammered and stuttered, and to my surprise she shrugged "Y'know, it's kind of a big decision so I'll let it wait until tomorrow night. You mind if I sleep here?"

"I guess, but if I snore, kick me please. I'd hate it if I slept beside someone who unknowingly snored, having to sleep with that snoring all night and not getting any sleep–" she put her hoof to my mouth to silence me then kissed me, crawling past me and snuggling under the quilt with my cutie mark on it. She nestled her head into the plush feather filled pillows "Night Ace,"

I kissed her cheek and laid under the quilt as well, rolling away from her "Night Dash,"

What a day. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited for tomorrow.


End file.
